Fablehaven: The darkness returns
by Plati368
Summary: Two years after Zyyx all has been quiet, but a new leader is beginning to emerge society and to open the prison of darkness, a lot worse than Zyyx and Kendra, Seth, and everyone will have to stop with new and old characters that will appear throughout the story (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic of Fablehaven and English, I really want to say THAT I DO NOT SPEAK ENGLISH I want it clear, but I wanted to put it in English so I had to use a translator, if there is a spelling mistake let me know and do not blame me, the fault of the translator, if you do not understand ask them to try to interpret it, I promise I will do everything I can to make things since I speak a little English, is very urgent to read this and I am also a fan of good Bracken and Kendra Gavin and deeply hate (sorry for the fans) but as I am good and I like Bracken gets jealous I'll put good and the disclaimer: Fablehaven and all its characters are entirely about Brandon Mull except that I believe , now I would like your opinions, please give me a chance I hope you enjoy my story

Kendra was lying on the grass in the garden watching the passing fairy had been two years since Zyyx and everything was very quiet, right now Mara, Trask, Elise, Warren and Vanessa were in the house but the Knights of the Dawn were working harder than ever to capture the survivors of the Company were granted a break, and her parents had gone for a cruise of eight months to relax a little. But something made him think there Kendra Bracken

From weeks and Bracken did not visit and was starting to worry, and I missed him, I missed him deeply, but this morning I had a hope, he had heard the tale that came today a very special visit in the afternoon, he told his family and told him he could go, look at the time, it was already noon, wanted to keep an eye to the shrine, so he went on his way

Already near the shrine began to hear a strange melody, it was sad, it seemed that playing a flute and it seemed that the forest was more sad and she almost begins to mourn, but suddenly started to sound hopeful and happy and she began to smile, the music suddenly stopped and the girl came to his senses and thought what was that? He noticed that the melody came from the lake so I quickly went there met a girl ... wait what the hell is going to do a girl in a lake playing flute and being in Fablehaven? He did not look Dryad

He saw that he had a flute and suddenly the girl turned, seemed to be the age of his brother and a little lower than the same (stating that Seth became high, but still a little lower than Kendra) brown hair clear a little wavy, white skin and deep brown eyes also brought a beautiful dress decorated with flowers

"Excuse me, who are you?" - Kendra dare say, the girl looked at her and smiled a little

"You are Kendra Sorenson is not it?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Excuse me, in the realm of the fairies speak a lot about you" - said the girl

"You are the fairy kingdom" - Kendra asked, confused

"Well that 'I can not answer"

Kendra was even more intrigued how someone from knowing nothing will come out your name and speaking of the kingdom of the fairies?, Looked at the flute

"You play very nice" - the girl was embarrassed and blushed

"Thanks, I do not usually have spectators"

"Come to my house, I need to talk to you" - said the girl suspecting Kendra

"Sure, suspect me, no problem" - Kendra was surprised, but continued with the mind set in place

"Before we could tell me your name"

"Sure, my name is Amanda"

What do you think? I hope you liked it, now who is this new character who knows about Kendra and her relationship with the Kingdom of the fairies? What have hidden under those melodious notes? And of course Where is Bracken?, I hope you liked it and keep reading bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks for the review NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden! I'm so glad you been interested in history, and ****I will do****everything I can****to fix****the errors**

**Anyway here's the chapter I hope you enjoy  
**

* Preview *  
"You could at least tell me your name?"  
"Sure my name is Amanda"  
* End of preview *

Kendra was walking toward the house with the mysterious girl named Amanda, when she heard a strange sound, like a microphone when it is out of tune, turned and saw that Amanda frowned

"What about?" - Kendra wonder when the girl finally looked at her and his eyes grew sad

"Sorry," said Amanda, grabbed her flute and played a sound so sharp that Kendra completely stunned unconscious dropping watching Amanda last scene getting in attack and a mysterious shadows out

In-house Sorenson, Seth was annoyed, there was nothing to do, when she saw a guy in the distance, put in attack and was to give an ambush when the boy spoke

"Seth does not expect" - said a familiar voice

"Bracken?"- Seth said, to which fine Bracken saw was the same guy, was the same as always, "Good thing come my sister has been waiting for centuries"

"I wanted to surprise" Bracken said looking sideways "By the way where is she?"

"She went to see you in the sanctuary"-Seth shrugged, "It was fifteen minutes ago guess who stopped by a fairy"

It was then that they heard the same sound that Amanda had produced with her flute; Bracken worry knew what that meant

"What happen Bracken?"

"Come with me"-left the garden running as fast as they could, Seth was confused, but would be made to help the Unicorn

Just after Amanda Kendra him unconscious with the flute began fighting with strange shadows

"Stupid spectra" snorted the girl, starting to make a beautiful bow with light arrows, defending everything he could to Kendra-"Why can not go?"

At that moment Seth Bracken

"What's going on?" - Shouted Seth and seeing his sister so worry more, but seeing Amanda was impressed, go girl yes he fought well

"Bracken?" Amanda said ending with the last of the shadows

"Amanda what are you doing here?" - Bracken told with a mixture of joy and intrigue

"Do they know?" Said Seth

"Well the most important thing now is to get Kendra from here," said Kendra Bracken carrying

"Bracken has to wait ..." said Amanda

"First Kendra" she said and went to the main house, while Seth was more confused that who knows what!

"High"-the boys stopped-"How do you know? And you "- he said pointing to Amanda-" What did you do to my sister? "

"Is that Bracken is my ..."

"Friends, we are friends" - Bracken said trying to pick up the pace

_Here's something _he thought Seth

Tremendous face that took everyone by seeing Kendra in that state, but Bracken said it was nothing serious, everyone was surprised to see the unicorn and even more surprised to see the strange guest, they said they would explain when Kendra woke up and after fifteen minutes woke Kendra

"Eh ... What the hell happened?"- Said the girl looked around and he saw tremendous surprise Bracken took-" Bracken came back! "- Said going towards him, but when he saw some girl next unicorn frowned "What are you doing here?"

"Quiet Kendra she is a friend" - said Bracken

"If some friend that wanted me unconscious" - everyone was surprised at this

"But Bracken said we could trust her," said Warren

"Besides just trying to protect you" - said defensively Amanda

"Protect me from what, to you?" Said Kendra-shouting, worried Bracken knew how sensitive she was, and not mistaken she suddenly began to mourn and everyone felt such sadness to Kendra repented deeply than made, the Unicorn grabbed her hand and walked with her, leaving everyone impressed and totally regretting Kendra have treated her so badly

Bracken took Amanda to the lake, where the two sat, once you step feelings explode up face girl  
"I really sorry" - said the girl looking down

"Why do you say that?" Bracken said, puzzled

"Because I just wanted to know Kendra, you spoke so highly of it" - he clenched his fists, "If it were not for those stupid spectra of the Society of the Evening Star"

"What!"-Bracken stood-"Spectra why"

"Sorry, I think that will be best to talk some other time" - Amanda paused-"I think it's time to explain"

"Okay, but do not say anything that you know that ..."

"Ok Bracken, but if the time comes I'll say"

"Okay"

The two boys came back to the house Sorenson, knew they had to give explanations, especially Amanda, but all in good time

"I'm really sorry I" - Kendra said when they were all together-"I should not treat you that way" - not really meant, the words were out of his mouth, but felt such anger at seeing her with Bracken

"Don´t worry" - Amanda said "Now I guess I want explanations"

"And I do not know how many," said Vanessa

"Why do you and Bracken are known?" - Seth asked

Amanda I look good, then frowned and turned-"I'm not going to respond to a lovely shade"

"Eh? Why is that? I'm good "- said Seth, Amanda just did not answer

"She hates lovely shade," said Bracken

"Okay, but why known" - Elise asked

"We're friends, nothing more" - said Amanda

_Yeah right only friends_-Kendra thought

"And why did you leave Kendra unconscious?" - Asked Tanu  
"Because ..." - when she was about to answer the same sound rang when came the mysterious shadows frowned Amanda knew what it meant

"What is it?" - Asked Trask

"Problems" - Amanda whispered

**I hope you liked what lies chapter this new character? What were those mysterious shadows? What is the secret that Amanda Bracken wants to hide?, I welcome your recommendations and opinions bye!**


	3. The impossible

Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks for the review Guest, do everything possible to correct the translator, well here's chapter, I hope you enjoy ...

* Preview *  
"What about?" - Asked Trask  
"Problems" - Amanda whispered  
* End of Preview *

Everyone came out, when they opened the door there were so many shadows around who failed to do

"Society," said Amanda

"What? Does society? "- Grandfather asked Sorenson

"The Sphinx never stops" - said the girl, grabbing her bow and arrows bright

Everyone was extremely confused, until Seth came forward

"I can help" - said

"Go see what you can do, charming" - Amanda said, without even looking at it, Kendra came, he could not tolerate his brother treated well

"Excuse me, but do not try my brother well," she said, crying Amanda pushed out! While tugging an arrow in the shade

"I recommend you talk after that, now it is best that you concentrate on the battle" - said the girl pulling another arrow, Kendra just nodded

Bracken felt worthless, could not do anything, Elise, Trask, Warren, Vanessa and Mara tried to do everything possible to hurt them, but simply crossed swords to the spectra, at some point, they resorted to fear magic, and all were paralyzed

"No!" Kendra shouted, as he tried to get closer, but her grandparents stopped, they could not risk losing

Amanda was getting tired, was attacking herself and the spectra were too, was afraid magical behind her and turned around, a great shadow was behind her, there was no time to shoot a bow, thought the worst, closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but he never opened his eyes and saw the Vasilis, grasping it with Seth

"Shadow charmers also serve for something," said Seth

"I was told that the sword they had to give singsong sisters why are you here?"

"I took everything he had promised, but they told me it did not help much the sword, so I left it," said Seth, she just smiled that charming quirky shade  
A deafening roar was all just shadows vanished, the roar happened where Kendra was, ran to see what happened, while a little behind Amanda and Seth further back still and Bracken began to follow, while the others recovered composure

The roar had come from a clergy in the forest, Kendra was the one that came first, but on arrival got closer and saw a human figure, approached and saw something he never thought he would see, she put his hands to the mouth and tears of pain and sadness were falling, Seth and Amanda came to the edge of the clearing and were surprised by what they saw

"It is impossible" - Kendra whispered, but it was there in front of your eyes, Gavin was alive


	4. Amanda's story

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter ...

* Preview *  
"It is impossible" - Kendra whispered with tears in his eyes, but he was in front of her, Gavin was alive  
* End of preview *

"Kendra, I came to help" - Gavin said, ruefully holding out his hand and

"You lie!" - Said her away

"Please believe me Kendra" - said the boy

"Stay away demon!" - Amanda shouted from behind with Seth, pulling preparing an arrow, Gavin smiled with superiority

"Oh look who's here, I imagine that you have not revealed your true identity" - said the boy

"True Identity" - Seth asked

"You know nothing about me!" - She said, pulling the arrow narrowly dodged Gavin

"Badly done ... Unicorn" - Kendra looked sideways, Bracken was nowhere Navarog side was saying that to Amanda?

"Unicorn?" - Asked Kendra, Gavin looked at her and smiled  
"There is any Unicorn" - he said all-knowing gesture "Is the daughter of the Queen of the Fairies"

"What?" Said Seth, Amanda lowered her head

"It´s true"

"Well Kendra, I really deeply regret what I did"

"But you should be dead!" - Shouted Seth

Gavin hardened his face-"It's a great explanation" - said and looked at Amanda-"And she also they should be"

Bracken came running, "Is everyone all right?" - Asked, to which everyone nodded, then looked at Gavin, "Who is it?"

"We'll explain in the house" - said Seth

Everyone was sitting in the house, everyone took a great surprise to see Gavin live, like they did with the identity of Amanda, decided that the first explanation would be her

"Why do not you tell us you were the daughter of the Queen of the Fairies" - asked Kendra

"It's a good question" - she said "It all began centuries ago, when my brother was imprisoned, to go telling everyone that he was the son of the Queen of the Fairies" - everyone looked at Bracken and shrugged-"We decided that out of our world anyone would find out about our true identity, since it could fall into the wrong hands" - he paused-"The centuries passed, when you ended the battle on the island Without Shores, I started researching more about the Society, and discovered that now would open the doors of the prison of darkness "- Bracken rose

"You found that the Company was looking to open the prison and did not tell me!" - Said Bracken

"Excuse me, but what is the prison of darkness" - asked Tanu

"Prison of Darkness is a much more dangerous prison Zyyx in that prison there all the darkness and all the darkness, demons are nothing compared Zyyx so" - said Amanda

"But it was Zyyx largest prison" - Seth asked

"As I found out they were going to open the prison of darkness, then one of its members found that I was spying" - Amanda said, clenching his fists, "That is the reason why those shadows were here, and Seth is a chamber shade marked by Graulas, will want on your army "- Kendra spent her eyes-" I imagine that Kendra also because she has a great position in the Kingdom of the Fairies "

"Why do I have a great position in the Kingdom of the Fairies?" - wanted to know Kendra, Amanda looked at Bracken and gave a smile

"Do not you know? Well is that my brother, bone Bracken speaks much about you already know the entire kingdom of love is not asked you to be his girlfriend? "- Kendra shook her head, totally blushing for what he said

"By the way Bracken, Brynn is coming"

"What?"

"Who is Brynn?" - Asked Mara

"Honestly I think tomorrow we will continue with the explanation," said Amanda, "But first we have to do something with you, demon" - he said, referring to Gavin

"First I have to talk to her" - said looking at Kendra, when she tried to avoid eye contact with him, Bracken noticed this - "Alone" - Amanda with her powers tried to read Gavin's mind, and when he saw what I wanted to be surprised and turned red, Gavin looked at her "secret picker" – Mumble

"He's telling the truth, it does not hurt us" - she said

"So to stay in a room" - recommended Warren

"There is a problem, we only have one room," - said Grandma Sorenson

"I sleep outside" - said Amanda

"I agree with that" - said Gavin

"Very well" - said Grandfather "Tomorrow we will continue with this" - he glanced at Gavin-"I'll be watching, good night" - said and after that, everyone went to their rooms

Kendra could not sleep, he remembered when he woke and saw Amanda Bracken and so close what gave fury!, And today was his sister found were you jealous of her sister?, Wait she never said she was jealous, she decided to get some fresh air when he came out he saw Amanda

"Hello" - said Kendra

"Good night" - she said "what do you want?"

"I have a question why are you in your human form and not in a different way?"

"Is that when closed Zyyx and removed the horn to my brother, I wanted to know how he felt, obviously here I have my third horn" - opened the palms of your hands and out came a pearly light, there was the horn, then closed the hands and Horn went-"Actually I was always intrigued by you mortals" - closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle wind, then turned to look at Kendra-"I was spying on them and made friends, but it was over when I met at a mortal, we were very close, but died in an accident "

"I'm sorry" - Kendra said, lowering his head  
"Do not worry, well, that's when I realized that mortals are named for some reason and decided to return to the Kingdom of the Fairies"

"And then you went out to investigate the Company" - completed Kendra

"By the way, I know your relationship with Navarog why do not you tell my brother?"

"It's ..." - at that time three beautiful fairy appeared, seemed excited by the presence of Amanda

"Hello fairies" - she said very quietly-"they're beautiful tonight, the rays of the moon lit beautifully his wings" - the fairies flushed completely and were satisfied, "I guess we will no longer pursue the subject , but I think you should talk to Navarog to see what you have to say "- Kendra just nodded as she returned to the house

Gavin was in bed how he could think that Kendra would give their trust so easily?, Broke her heart, betrayed and broken heart Already mention that?, Was surprised to see that someone had knocked on the door and even more surprised to see the person who was

"Kendra why are you here?" – Asked

"I wanted to see that Gavin wanted to tell me, but do not think I trust you yet"

"But call me by my name" Gavin said smiling, while Kendra blushed-"Well I think it is best to go down because the story is very long" - said as he grabbed the girl's hand and fell into the room,

Amanda who was reading the thoughts of Kendra was surprised at what she saw

"Kendra are an amazing girl"

Hello! I saw that there were many fans of Gavin so I indulged but do not think that is going to be well eh! Bracken is not going to be left behind! Also what's this about the prison of darkness?, There are many more secrets to hide our characters, I hope you liked the chapter bye!


End file.
